Tenshinhan
|other = Tien Shinhan''FUNimation Dub'' Shinto''Harmony Gold'' |universe = Seventh Universe |galaxy = North Galaxy |race = Human |birthplace = Earth |birthday = Age 733 |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = 187 cm/6'2"Daizenshuu 7Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume |weight = 75 kg/165 lbs. |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |affiliation = Dragon Team |previous affiliation = Crane School |occupation = Martial Artist |previous occupation = |partner = Chaozu |previous partner = |headquarters = Earth |manga debut = Chapter 113 |anime debut = DB082 |movie debut = Movie 19 |ova debut = OVA2 |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Dodonpa * Double Axe Handle * Kamehameha * Kiai Extinguisher * Kikōhō * Machine Gun Thrust * Mafūba * Shin Kikōhō * Shiyōken * Taiyōken |tools = }} |funi=Tien Shinhan}}, a descendant of the Three-Eyed clan, is a former member of the Crane School and a member of Earth's special fighting force, the Dragon Team. Background Personality Initially Tenshinhan was a ruthless person, due to his idolization of Taopaipai. Since his defeat by a teenage Gokū, he begins to see the error of his ways. Since his redemption, he transitioned from brutal to honorable warrior, preferring fair fights, and has absolutely zero-tolerance for cheating. He longed for the day of his rematch with Gokū. He is very solitary by nature, as he comes and goes, and never stays around for small talk. He's also stern and serious, unlike most of the other Dragon Team. He is also fearless, going against enemies far powerful than himself. His lifelong friend is Chaozu, as they are usually seen together, and would often go training. The two are very protective of one-another, that he went into a state of grief when Chaozu sacrificed himself in an attempt to kill Nappa. His other best friend is Yamcha, despite their initial encounter, the two developed a friendly rivalry and fought side by side. When Freeza's troops came to Earth, Tenshinhan warns him to stay away (out of consideration, due to Yamcha's lack of training). Appearance Abilities Tenshinhan is a powerful fighter, when he first fought Gokū (both as a kid and a teen), they fought to a stalemate. Around the latter half of the series, Tenshinhan's skills has further improved, where he was able to fight alongside his alien allies, on separate occasions. He later held off Cell in his Second Form, and over seven years later stood up to Majin Bū and Beerus (thought he never actually defeats the latter three). In Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", Tenshinhan is shown to hold his own against Freeza's soldiers, but was winded after using Shin Kikōhō, he later suffered minor injuries. Part I Piccolo Daimaō Arc Part II Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids and Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! God and God Movie= |-|Anime= |-|Manga= Tenshinhan is invited at Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship. He watchs the conflicts between Dragon Team and the Hakaishin Beerus, but doesn't join the battle. He manages to save Goten and Trunks, whose fusion is failed in attempt to attack the Hakaishin and being thrown into the ocean.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3 Later, Gokū shows up, summons Shenron and eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan God, along with other people, he witnesses the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3 Revival of "F" Movie= |-|Anime= |-|Manga= Epilogue In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline After Gokū's death by a heart virus, No. 17 and No. 18 awakened and started going on a rampage across the world. Tenshinhan fought the androids, alongside the other Earthling warriors, only to fail and dying in the process. Creation and Conception Trivia * Tenshinhan's name is a pun on , a quasi-Chinese dish actually invented in Japan. The dish consists of crabmeat omelet over rice. ** His name is written in kanji (天津飯), though a furigana reading is given (テンシンハン) to indicate that it has a foreign reading ( ). Although, "Tenshinhan" is also the normal Japanese reading for the kanji. Quotes References Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Dragon Team Category:Former Villains Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Characters who have won the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Martial Artists Category:Crane School